Selene
Background Selene was born to a Hungarian family. Her father was a well-known architect who helped design a fortress for a general named Viktor. The fortress was, in reality, a dungeon intended for the imprisonment of the Lycan Elder, William Corvinus, who was condemned for his bloody and destructive behaviour. ]] After Lycans supposedly killed her family, Selene was the only surviving human who had walked through the corridors of the fortress. She did not know, however, that her family was slain by Viktor himself, and not by the Lycans. She believed Viktor saved her. New Life She became a Death Dealer, fighting the war against the Lycans for revenge. Kraven, the Coven’s regent, was obsessed with her though she did not return the feelings. She once exiled the Official Historian, Andreas Tanis, on Viktor’s orders. Selene appears to be very serious and bitter as she rarely smiles. She is extremely proficient with many kinds of weapons, both medieval and modern, including the Walther P99 and a variety of automatic machine pistols. Selene frequently demonstrates superhuman physical abilities. In both movies she is seen jumping from a ledge at least 100 feet (approx. 30 meters) and landing without injury. She also uses super human strength to pin Michael Corvin against a wall several feet off the ground, performs spectacular leaps, and strikes her enemies with tremendous force. She is able to kill younger vampires with just a few blows. She can take a shotgun blast to the abdomen without flinching, and manhandles four police officers as if they were rag dolls. After fortifying herself with some blood from Alexander Corvinus, she is able to lift people with one arm and go toe to toe with Marcus in his hybrid form. She has been slammed against stone walls, breaking stones, with seemingly no ill effects to herself. Underworld After a confrontation with the Lycan hit man, Raze, she discovers what was supposedly a Lycan lair. Not knowing that Kraven was in league with the Lycan leader, Lucian, to take over the vampire realm from the Elders, she was angry when he dismissed her claims. She tracked down the human she believed the Lycans had an interest in: Michael Corvin. Against the sacred rules of the covenant, she and the lycanthropy disease infected Michael, fell in love. She awakened Viktor from his slumber, believing that only he had the power to deal with the conspiracy between Kraven and Lucian. She then led a mass assault on the Lycans’ underground bunker. After Michael was shot by a jealous Kraven, Selene was forced to infect Michael with her vampire virus strain, thus making him the first Lycan-Vampire hybrid. She also learned the truth about her family’s killer from Kraven, and she struck down Viktor while the Elder was busy fighting the new hybrid Michael, most likely out of vengeance and to save Michael while doing that. She then retrieved Sonja’s pendant, carrying on the legacy. Evolution After Viktor’s death, Selene and Michael were on the run from both Lycans and Vampires. Selene was confronted by Marcus, the last surviving Vampire Elder. As Marcus attacks her for Sonja’s pendant, Michael intervenes and fights Marcus to protect Selene. After narrowly escaping Marcus and the coming sunlight, Selene and Michael take refuge in a warehouse. Selene later remembers she has seen the pendant before when she was a child. To find out why Marcus was after the pendant, she seeks out Andreas Tanis. Tanis tells her the truth about her family’s slaughter and reveals to her contrary to popular belief that Marcus, not Viktor, is the original vampire. He then set up a meeting for her and Michael with Alexander Corvinus, Marcus’ father and the first true immortal. Selene was angered at Alexander for not removing the threats his sons posed long ago. Alexander retorted by asking her if she would murder her own son. An interruption by Marcus in which Michael is seemingly killed also results is Selene’s memories of the fortress to be taken by Marcus through her blood. Alexander, dying from his son’s attack, told Selene that the only way to defeat Marcus and William would be to drink his legendary immortal blood, adding that she would become the “Future.” Selene gained greater strength and new powers from Alexander’s blood. Selene and a squad of Alexander’s ‘Cleaners’ invaded William’s dungeon, trying to stop the threat. They arrived too late, however, and Selene was forced to fight Marcus. Marcus was shocked to smell his father’s blood flowing through Selene’s veins. Locking Marcus in William’s dungeon, Selene discovered that William had infected all the Cleaners, who became Lycans themselves. On the verge of being overwhelmed, she was saved by Michael, who saved by his own hybrid powers. Selene fought Marcus once more, and the Elder drove his win talon through Selene’s chest. Empowered by Alexander’s blood, Selene tore away the talon and drove it into Marcus’ skull before throwing him into the helicopter blades, thus killing him. After Marcus and William were killed, Selene discovered that she was able to stand in the sunlight due to the pure Corvinus Strain from Alexander Corvinus. It phenomenally enhanced her strength and healing to a level equivalent to that of a Vampire-dominate Hybrid, and moving her classification to that of something stronger than a vampire. Rise of the Lycans Interestingly, at the end of the movie Selene can be seen on a building, thinking back to what Kraven said about her being a daugther figure to Viktor like Sonja was, the daugther of whom he condemned to death, to which she says to herself "Lies." Gallery File:seleneuwe.jpg|Selene in Underworld: Evolution File:seleneuwe2.jpg|Selene in her father's dungeon File:seleneuw3.jpg|Selene in the opening shot of Underworld See Also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Category:Death Dealers